


Vienna ~ interludio

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Mentre sono a Vienna, Valery ha un crollo nervoso, ma Boris è lì per lui, e i due riescono a ritagliarsi un attimo solo per loro.





	Vienna ~ interludio

**Author's Note:**

> Gli avvenimenti di questa fanfiction non hanno nulla a che vedere con la realtà, sono un missing moment dell'episodio 1x05. Non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo che io scrivo sulla serie tv.  
> Nella realtà le cose sono andate molto diversamente, Mosca non fu affatto contenta dell'intervento di Legasov a Vienna, ma nella serie tv non è così, e io mi attengo a quello.

La donna solleva la cornetta e annuisce brevemente, poi si rivolge a Shcherbina.

“Il segretario generale è pronto per riceverla.”

Si alza per aprirgli la porta, ma Shcherbina la ferma con un gesto della mano, annoiato da tanti formalismi: è stato convocato per le dieci di mattina per discutere dell’imminente Conferenza di Vienna, ma è quasi mezzogiorno e ancora non è stato ricevuto.

Gorbachev deve essere pronto, perché a Vienna molti gli faranno domande, e se tocca a lui istruirlo, ha bisogno di tutto il tempo disponibile.

Bussa, ma non attende una risposta prima di entrare.

Il segretario generale sta firmando dei documenti, ma alza lo sguardo per invitarlo a sedersi.

C’è una fitta nevicata in corso a Mosca, che attutisce tutti i rumori, così il suono della penna che verga i fogli sembra quasi amplificato.

“Desiderava parlarmi, compagno segretario generale?”

La penna non si ferma, siglando un foglio dopo l’altro.

“Sì: ho necessità di vedere cosa dirà il professor Legasov a Vienna, per una revisione.”

“In tal caso sarebbe stato utile invitare anche lui oggi, perché potesse spiegarle gli aspetti più tecnici dell’incidente.”

Il tono di voce di Shcherbina resta calmo, ma si fa gelido.

“Non mi interessano gli aspetti tecnici, Boris,” dice Gorbachev alzando gli occhi dai documenti, e inclina la testa come per dire,  _ “non è ovvio?” _

“Perdoni la domanda, ma se non conosce i dettagli, come farà a rispondere alle domande che le faranno?”

“Io non sarò a Vienna,” dice semplicemente, e la penna torna a vergare la sua sigla sui fogli, “la delegazione sarà guidata da te e dal professor Legasov, più gli uomini che ritieni opportuno portare.”

Shcherbina è così scioccato che non sa come replicare.

“Ma…”

“È una riunione di scienziati, la mia presenza non è necessaria.”

Non è vero e lo sanno entrambi: dopo l’incidente gli occhi del mondo intero sono puntati su questa Conferenza, si vocifera di sanzioni contro l’URSS per le ricadute della nube radioattiva sull’Europa continentale, i politici degli altri Paesi si aspettano che Gorbachev sia lì.

Tuttavia, politicamente parlando è un azzardo, perché l’esito della riunione è incerto.

_ “Quindi gli agnelli sacrificali vanno all’altare.” _

Se il discorso di Valery sarà un successo, lo Stato se ne approprierà, se dovesse fallire, avrà qualcuno da incolpare.

Boris ingoia silenziosamente il fiele che gli brucia la gola.

È sempre stato un membro leale e integerrimo del partito, ma ora è solo disilluso, forse più di Valery, che ha capito fin da subito come stavano le cose.

Adesso non si aspetta più nulla da coloro che hanno usato numeri da propaganda con i tedeschi, pur di non ammettere la gravità dell’incidente.

Il ricordo della speranza nell’attesa del robot tedesco e della delusione quando subito ha smesso di funzionare, ancora lo fanno fremere di rabbia, ma il suo viso non tradisce emozioni. Ha trascorso molti anni in quel palazzo e sa come muoversi.

“Molto bene. Allora se non c’è altro, vado ad avvertire il compagno Legasov della sua decisione.”

Boris si alza, abbottonandosi la giacca.

“Non serve, l’ho già fatto chiamare, e lo sta informando il compagno Charkov,” risponde Gorbachev senza guardarlo.

Le mani di Boris si bloccano: è anomalo che sia il capo del KGB a fare da messaggero per il segretario generale, a meno che non sia per caldeggiare  _ precisi suggerimenti _ su cosa dire davanti all’Occidente.

Deglutisce di nuovo, questa volta per la paura: Valery non sa tenere a freno la lingua, non l’ha mai fatto, né con lui, né con nessun altro, e si ostina a non vedere (o forse non gli importa) che il mondo non è così indulgente e non tiene affatto a lui.

“Non stavi andando, Boris?”

La voce di Gorbachev lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri.

“Sì, certo. Buona giornata, compagno segretario generale.”

“Buon viaggio. Mi aspetto un resoconto dettagliato alla fine della conferenza.”

“Certamente, lo stilerò prima di tornare a Chernobyl.”

“No, no, non c’è più bisogno che tu e Legasov torniate lì.”

“Ma lei mi ha incaricato di supervisionare la bonifica della centrale.”

“E avete fatto entrambi un ottimo lavoro per il quale avete la riconoscenza del partito, ma ora che le macerie sono state rimosse dal tetto, i lavori per la costruzione del sarcofago di cemento possono procedere sotto la supervisione di qualcun altro. I dottori mi hanno spiegato che avete ricevuto una dose elevata di radiazioni, non c’è ragione di rischiare e tornare lì: dopo Vienna resterete a Mosca e vi concentrerete sulle vostre testimonianze al processo.”

“Come desidera. Con permesso.”

Gorbachev lo congeda e Boris raggiunge l’ingresso del palazzo, dove si siede su una panchina ad aspettare Valery, tamburellando nervosamente le dita su un ginocchio. 

Ogni minuto che passa è un pessimo segno e già si domanda se dovrà mandare uno dei suoi uomini a informarsi se il professor Legasov è stato arrestato dal KGB per oltraggio o insubordinazione, poi però l’ascensore si apre e Valery esce, guardandosi attorno spaesato in cerca dell’uscita.

Non l’ha ancora visto, così Boris ne approfitta per guardarlo di nascosto, mentre un sorriso indulgente distende le sue labbra.

Ha la giacca sbottonata, la cravatta ancora in disordine e sembra a disagio tra i marmi e gli stucchi del palazzo.

Valery è un uomo semplice, non appartiene a quel mondo fatto di opulenza e di bugie.

La sua vita sarebbe stata infinitamente migliore se non ci fosse mai venuto in contatto, pensa Boris, e anche più lunga.

Valery lo vede e solleva una mano per salutarlo, andandogli incontro, palesemente sollevato nel vedere un volto amico.

“Boris! Non sapevo fossi qui anche tu.”

“Mi hanno convocato stamattina.”

“Charkov mi ha fatto venire a prendere a casa, mi ha detto che…”

“So già tutto,” lo interrompe Boris, facendo saettare gli occhi verso l’uscita, poi torna a guardarlo, serio e ammonitore:  _ “Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi, non farlo qua dentro.” _

“Sì, sì…”

Valery annuisce rapidamente e segue Boris fuori da lì, strizzando gli occhi quando viene investito da una raffica di vento e neve.

“Dov’è il tuo ombrello?” domanda Boris, aprendo il suo.

“Non ce l’ho: quando sono uscito di casa non nevicava.”

“Sei un disastro,” sospira adagio Boris, ma con affetto, poi lo prende sotto il suo ombrello. In questo modo sembra del tutto normale se le loro spalle si toccano quando camminano.

“Prendi un taxi?”

“No, la metropolitana.”

“Ti accompagno.”

“Grazie.”

Mentre camminano verso l’uscita dalla Piazza Rossa Valery è taciturno e palesemente turbato, ma ormai Boris lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che non parlerà se non verrà spronato in qualche modo, e lui sa come farlo.

“Cosa c’è?” abbaia nel suo consueto tono brusco, e la reazione di Valery è immediata, quasi pavloviana.

“Sto pensando a cosa scrivere nel mio intervento. No, a dire il vero sto pensando se vale la pena scrivere qualcosa, dato che sarà  _ revisionato _ ,” Valery sputa l’ultima parola con disprezzo.

“Ne deduco che l’incontro con Charkov non è andato bene.”

“Oh no, dal suo punto di vista è andato molto bene,” Valery abbassa la testa e sospira, “ho acconsentito a tralasciare alcuni dettagli a Vienna, in cambio di migliorie ai reattori. Khomyuk non ne sarà felice,” aggiunge dopo una breve pausa.

“Per quel che mi interessa, la compagna Khomyuk può andare a fare le sue rimostranze al comitato centrale del partito quando vuole,” Boris scopre i denti in un ringhio feroce, ma Valery non si spaventa, anzi sorride lievemente, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Ho capito perché hai proposto l’idea di quell’accordo, Borja,” sussurra, poi si guarda attorno con circospezione, temendo di essere ascoltato, ma la Piazza Rossa è quasi deserta.

Non lo chiama mai con quel nomignolo affettuoso in pubblico, solo quando sono soli. Per quanto tempo sia passato, Valery ha sempre questa timidezza di fondo, anche quando accenna soltanto a parlare di intimità.

Assieme alla sua ingenuità, è qualcosa che lo rende puro, in un certo senso, e che ha fatto capitolare Boris senza possibilità di salvezza.

_ “Qualcuno deve proteggerti, Valera: da solo non sai farlo.” _

“Charkov mi ha anche informato che il compagno segretario generale non sarà parte della delegazione che andrà a Vienna.”

“No, siamo solo noi due.”

Più un manipolo di diplomatici che non contano nulla, ma fondamentalmente sono soli: qualcuno ha messo nelle loro mani quella battaglia, e adesso sta a loro combatterla sino in fondo.

Boris non gli spiega le motivazioni politiche per cui vengono scaraventati da soli nella fossa dei leoni, Valery dovrà già affrontare fisici nucleari che vengono da tutto il mondo, non ha bisogno di ulteriori pressioni. Come detto, qualcuno deve proteggere Valery, e quel qualcuno è lui.

“Come sempre, quindi,” osserva Valery.

“Finora non è andata male, no?”

Valery annuisce, nascondendo il viso dietro la sciarpa.

Camminano in silenzio, la neve che scrocchia sotto le loro scarpe; poi Valery si volta a guardarlo.

“Borja?”

“Hm?”

“Tu credi che… uh… uno di questi giorni potresti venire a casa mia per… per aiutarmi a rendere la mia relazione più diplomatica?”

Ah, la loro scusa più gettonata. Se fossero ancora a Pripyat, Boris non esiterebbe a dirgli di sì, ma ora non può fare altro che sospirare, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il rimpianto nella voce.

“Non qui a Mosca, non è prudente.”

Guarda alla loro sinistra, dove un uomo con un cappotto marrone bruciato li segue da lontano con lo sguardo.

“Capisco. Be’, comunque avrò molto da fare.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle per nascondere la delusione.

“Cerca di mangiare e dormire regolarmente.”

“Non ho bisogno di essere accudito come un bambino,” sbuffa.

Quasi a smentirsi da solo, Valery scivola sulla neve e si aggrappa al braccio di Boris per non cadere, rischiando di far rovinare entrambi a terra; solo la forza di Boris li mantiene in piedi.

Boris gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita, aiutandolo a ritrovare l’equilibrio e Valery si appoggia a lui con tutto il suo peso, rilasciando un sospiro.

Il suo fiato si infrange sul viso di Boris.

Ma solo loro due percepiscono la tensione di quel momento, che rimanda ad altri momenti vissuti nella segretezza dell’hotel Polyssia: la presa ferrea, quasi disperata della mano di Valery attorno al braccio di Boris, la sua schiena rigida, il suo respiro accelerato.

La scena, dall’esterno, sembra perfettamente normale; una coppia di ragazzi li supera, sghignazzando per la sua goffaggine.

Valery sorride imbarazzato, raddrizzandosi, e Boris non resiste a prenderlo un poco in giro.

“Fai attenzione, Valera: ci servi tutto intero a Vienna.”

“Sì.”

“Ci vediamo in aeroporto.”

 

Non ha una bella cera Valery, seduto sul Tupolev di Stato che li sta portando a Vienna.

È pallido, ha profonde occhiaie e si morde nervosamente unghie, mentre ricontrolla ossessivamente gli appunti e borbotta tra sé e sé, circondato dalla coltre di fumo azzurrina delle sue sigarette.

Boris ignora il segnale di restare seduti con le cinture allacciate e si alza dal suo posto, per andarsi a sedere di fianco a lui.

“Sei nervoso?”

Valery esala un sospiro strozzato: “Puoi dirlo. È una conferenza della IAEA, è importante per noi scienziati e io…”

_ “Non posso dire tutto quello che vorrei.” _

“Lo so,” Boris si volta verso di lui, schermandolo dagli sguardi degli altri passeggeri con la sua schiena, “ma sono contento che abbiano scelto te: non esiste uomo più adatto di te a parlare di Chernobyl davanti al mondo.”

Valery si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso, ringraziandolo con un cenno del capo, poi spegne la sigaretta e non ne accende altre per il resto del viaggio.

 

Boris aveva visto giusto sul clima avverso che circonda la loro delegazione: i partecipanti si aspettavano che venisse  Mikhail Gorbachev a spiegare perché mezza Europa è stata irradiata di Cesio-137 e altre sostanze nocive, non uno scienziato che non è nelle alte sfere del partito.

Chi non li guarda con ostilità, li guarda con scetticismo, o con curiosità nel migliore dei casi.

Prima di parlare, Valery lo cerca con lo sguardo.

_ “Non esiste uomo più adatto di te, Valera,” _ conferma Boris con un cenno del capo.

Valery si alza in piedi e il salone è percorso da un brusio; poi però inizia a parlare, dapprima titubante, poi sempre più sicuro: snocciola fatti e dati, alcuni dei quali sono troppo difficile per Boris da comprendere, ma il politico nota il repentino cambiamento tra coloro che stanno ascoltando Valery: tutte le voci si sono zittite, gli altri scienziati seguono quello che dice con attenzione, e anche i più distratti hanno riposto via i loro appunti per ascoltarlo.

Come dovrebbe essere: Valery merita questo riconoscimento, per il sacrificio e per gli sforzi che ha fatto per arginare la catastrofe.

Parla per un’ora, due, tre… parla per quasi cinque ore, dicendo forse più del dovuto, ma attenendosi all’accordo con Charkov.

Quando tace, rivolgendo alla platea un breve inchino, si crea un silenzio che Boris non ha mai sentito nemmeno sui campi di battaglia al termine di uno scontro, poi qualcuno alle sue spalle inizia a battere le mani ritmicamente, seguito da una donna che si alza in piedi e fa lo stesso, e in breve tutti gli scienziati lo stanno applaudono apertamente, riconoscendo l’importanza del suo intervento.

_ “Goditi questo momento, Valera, l’hai ampiamente meritato.” _

Valery si guarda intorno, rispondendo con un cenno del capo agli applausi.

Sta sorridendo, ma il sorriso non raggiunge gli occhi e tanto basta per mettere in allarme Boris.

Forse è solo stanco, ha parlato ininterrottamente per ore ed era già molto teso prima di arrivare Vienna.

Ma prima che possa alzarsi e raggiungerlo, un diplomatico della loro delegazione si sporge verso di lui.

“Il compagno segretario generale è al telefono e chiede di lei.”

“Non ho ancora avuto tempo di stendere un rapporto.”

“Lo sa, chiede solo un veloce ragguaglio.”

Il veloce ragguaglio si trasforma in un’ora di conversazione, dove Boris rassicura tutti (è certo che, se Charkov non è con Gorbachev, sta intercettando la telefonata) sulla reazione positiva della comunità internazionale al discorso del professor Legasov e sulla  _ correttezza  _ della sua relazione.

Quando rientra nella sala conferenze, sta parlando un’altra scienziata, ma la delegazione sovietica sta lasciando il palazzo, perché gli altri argomenti all’ordine del giorno non sono di loro interesse. Tuttavia, Valery non c’è.

“Dov’è il compagno Legasov?” domanda al diplomatico di prima.

“È tornato a sedersi per un po’, poi ha chiesto di essere riaccompagnato in albergo in anticipo. Sembrava stanco.”

Boris maledice il traffico di Vienna del tardo pomeriggio e la neve che lo rallenta; appena arrivati davanti all’albergo, non aspetta nemmeno che l’usciere gli apra la portiera e si dirige a passo di marcia verso la stanza di Valery.

Bussa; non ottiene risposta, ma non per quello si arrende.

“Apri la porta!” comanda.

Sente una sedia trascinata sul pavimento, passi incerti che si avvicinano e una mano che armeggia con la maniglia.

Boris si acciglia quando finalmente Valery riesce ad aprire la porta: è senza occhiali, i capelli gli ricadono in ciocche disordinate sulla fronte, ha gli occhi lucidi e per stare in piedi deve appoggiarsi pesantemente allo stipite della porta.

“Sei ubriaco?” domanda incredulo. 

Valery beve raramente e lui non l’ha mai visto ubriaco, nemmeno nei momenti più disperati, quando è iniziata la fusione del nocciolo.

Valery sbuffa, ma si scosta dalla porta per farlo passare, poi con passo barcollante torna a sedersi alla scrivania, dove ci sono gli avanzi di un tramezzino e una bottiglia di liquore mezza vuota. Non è vodka, ma dall’odore sembra altrettanto forte. Grappa probabilmente.

“Cosa stai facendo?” sibila Boris, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

“Festeggio,” sputa con sarcasmo, “Ho imparato a mentire, non sei contento?” 

Poi porta la bottiglia alla bocca, senza nemmeno usare un bicchiere, in un gesto rozzo che non è assolutamente da lui. Il liquore gli brucia lo stomaco, e la riappoggia sulla scrivania con una smorfia disgustata.

Boris sospira, stropicciandosi gli occhi. È sfinito anche lui, per la conferenza, per il partito che sta loro col fiato sul collo, per l’ombra del KGB, forse per i primi sintomi dell’avvelenamento da radiazioni, ma non può permettersi di crollare, non ora che Valery è in piena crisi.

“Ci pensi mai Boris?” domanda Valery, con la voce strascicata tipica degli ubriachi, guardando il vuoto davanti a sé, “Alle conseguenze che potrebbero avere le menzogne sulle vite delle persone? Perché io ci penso, ogni notte. Abbiamo altri 16 reattori come quello di Chernobyl e se dovesse esserci un altro incidente, sarà colpa mia, perché non ho parlato.”

Il senso di colpa e di impotenza lo stanno mangiando vivo, più velocemente delle radiazioni.

“Valera, hai fatto ciò che hai potuto.”

“Ma non è abbastanza e tu lo sai. Se insabbieranno la verità, tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto sarà inutile, compreso il nostro sacrificio e…” la voce di Valery si fa sempre più acuta e il suo respiro veloce, quasi sincopato. La sua carnagione già pallida diventa cinerea, e Boris realizza cosa sta per accadere prima di lui, così afferra il cestino dei rifiuti e glielo mette davanti un attimo prima che Valery si pieghi in due e vomiti violentemente l’alcol e i resti della sua misera cena.

Tossisce e cerca di prendere fiato, stringendo spasmodicamente il cestino; Boris passa alle sue spalle e gli sorregge la fronte, mentre il suo corpo è scosso da un altro urto di vomito.

“Ecco cosa succede quando bevi troppo e non sei abituato a farlo.”

Ma non è un rimprovero, e mentre parla gli appoggia l’altra mano sulla schiena.

“... dio…” boccheggia Valery. Sta tremando e gocce di sudore gli scivolano lungo le tempie.

“Sì, lo so, non è piacevole, ma è meglio se vomiti tutto, credimi.”

Qualcuno bussa alla porta, ma Boris lo ignora e Valery probabilmente nemmeno ha sentito.

Non per questo la seccatura svanisce da sola.

“Compagno Legasov? Per caso il compagno Shcherbina è lì con lei? Non è nella sua stanza.”

Valery tossisce e si piega di nuovo sul cestino, vomitando ancora.

“Compagno Legasov,” insiste l’uomo al di là della porta, “l’aereo per Mosca parte fra due ore. Nevica molto e dobbiamo partire per l’aeroporto adesso, se vogliamo arrivare in tempo.”

“Non ce la faccio, Boris…” sussurra Valery, stringendosi lo stomaco dolorante.

“Ci penso io, non preoccuparti di nulla.”

Boris prende il cestino, apre la porta e senza tante cerimonie lo mette in mano al membro della loro delegazione, che guarda il contenuto con una smorfia orripilata.

“Il compagno Legasov non sta bene, vorrei che non venisse disturbato ulteriormente.”

“Ma il nostro volo...”

Nel frattempo Legasov in qualche modo è riuscito a raggiungere il bagno ed entrambi gli uomini lo sentono vomitare di nuovo.

“Mi sembra del tutto evidente che nelle condizioni in cui è, non può andare da nessuna parte.”

“Potrebbe riposare in aereo.”

“No!” sbotta Boris.

“Restare più a lungo non fa parte del protocollo,” afferma l’uomo, sempre più nervoso ma impotente davanti al muro invalicabile che risponde al nome di Boris Shcherbina: è lui il capo della delegazione.

Probabilmente sono tutti terrorizzati all’idea che Legasov conceda un’intervista a qualche giornalista occidentale, pronto a porgli domande scomode, e vogliono riportarlo entro i confini dell’Unione Sovietica il prima possibile.

Boris si raddrizza in tutta la sua altezza e l’altro uomo pare accartocciarsi contro il muro.

“Ero già in politica quando tu non avevi imparato ancora a usare il vaso da notte: credi davvero che non sappia cosa fare? Cosa pensi, che convocherò una conferenza stampa non appena sarete partiti?”

“C-compagno Shcherbina,” balbetta, “io... non volevo insinuare nulla…”

“Molto bene, allora riferisci questo a chi di dovere: il professor Legasov è stanco e sta male. Capita, dopo aver passato mesi a Chernobyl ad assorbire radiazioni letali. Io e lui torneremo a Mosca domani, quando si sarà ripreso, quindi farete tornare qui l’aereo in serata. Garantisco io per lui, e questo è tutto,” sentenzia, fissando l’uomo con uno sguardo implacabile che non ammette repliche.

Il delegato annuisce frettolosamente e abbandona il corridoio col cestino dei rifiuti ancora stretto tra le mani.

Boris rientra in camera e chiama il servizio dell’albergo, chiedendo dell’acqua e un tè al limone, poi prende la bottiglia di liquore e la svuota nel lavandino del bagno.

Per stasera basta così.

Valery è inginocchiato davanti al water e si sta pulendo la bocca con la carta igienica.

“Boris, dimmi che tutto questo servirà a qualcosa,” lo supplica, alzando gli occhi su di lui.

Poiché Valery non merita bugie, Boris non lo rassicura, non gli dice che  _ “sì certo, andrà tutto bene” _ , ma gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e stringe appena.

“Lo spero Valera, lo spero con tutto il cuore,” mormora.

Purtroppo l’eco delle parole di Khomyuk risuona ancora nella sua testa:  _ “Un accordo col KGB? Ora chi è l’ingenuo?” _

Valery ha ancora l’aria sofferente e miserevole, e Boris decide di mettere da parte quei pensieri e prendersi cura di lui.

Hanno bisogno entrambi a un momento di tregua, dalla politica, dalle pressioni, dal processo, da ogni cosa. Ne hanno diritto, maledizione.

“Vorrei solo fermare tutto questo, tutto quanto. Non dovevi rovesciare via la grappa,” protesta.

“Il tuo stomaco mi ha detto il contrario. Devi vomitare ancora?”

“Uh… no, non credo.”

“Allora sciacquati la bocca e spogliati.”

“Boris,” sospira Valery, “Io… uhm, non me la sento di…”

“Un bagno caldo ti aiuterà.”

“Oh,” Valery si lecca le labbra, “va bene.”

Si alza da terra e va al lavandino, mentre Boris riempie la vasca di acqua e ne testa la temperatura finché non è soddisfatto, poi si volta a guardarlo, ma Valery, rallentato dall’alcol e dalla stanchezza, sembra avere dei problemi con i bottoni della camicia.

“Lascia, faccio io.”

“No, non serve,” protesta debolmente, ma non si oppone quando le dita di Boris lo spogliano con efficienza militare.

“Nella vasca,” ordina.

Valery sibila infastidito per l’acqua troppo calda, ma si siede docilmente, portando le ginocchia al petto e appoggiandoci la fronte.

Boris si toglie le scarpe, si arrotola le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti e gli lava la schiena e le spalle; Valery non protesta e questo rende l’idea di quanto sia esausto.

Dopo qualche minuto solleva la testa dalle ginocchia e lo guarda: non è completamente lucido e ha ancora troppo alcol in corpo, ma è meglio di prima.

“Adesso mi sento davvero stupido.”

“Aspetta quando ti arriverà il mal di testa.”

Valery geme disperato: “Non c’è un modo per evitarlo?”

“Cercherò di aiutarti.”

Qualcuno bussa alla porta e le spalle di Valery si tendono.

“Tranquillo, è solo il servizio in camera. Esci dalla vasca, vado io.”

Boris prende il vassoio dalle mani del cameriere, poi lancia un’occhiata al lungo corridoio, che è deserto: a quanto pare la sua sfuriata è servita e la delegazione è partita senza di loro. Gorbachev non sarà contento di dover far tornare l’aereo, ma la conferenza è andata bene, dal punto di vista del partito, e questo basterà a rabbonire gli animi.

Quando chiude la porta, Valery è in piedi sulla soglia del bagno, avvolto in un asciugamano bianco di spugna troppo grande che gli arriva quasi alle caviglie, e l’espressione smarrita di ogni miope senza occhiali.

Boris chioccia una risata, poi lo invita a sedersi alla scrivania.

Valery adocchia il pacchetto di sigarette, poi porta una mano allo stomaco e ci ripensa.

Bravo ragazzo.

“Bevi il tè. Hai dell’aspirina? Altrimenti vado a prenderla nella mia stanza.”

“Sì, ce l’ho: è nel mio necessaire.”

Valery porta la tazza alle labbra, ma poi la allontana con una smorfia.

“L’hai zuccherato troppo,” si lamenta.

“Tu sei un esperto di reattori RMBK, ma io so come far passare una sbronza. Quindi finisci il tuo tè, prendi due aspirine con l’acqua, e poi vai a dormire.”

“Va bene. Puoi andare, me la cavo da solo.”

“No.”

“Ma Boris…”

“Qualcuno deve restare a controllare che non vomiti di nuovo, soffocando nel sonno.”

“Grazie,” mormora abbassando gli occhi.

Valery è talmente stanco che rischia di addormentarsi seduto alla scrivania, mentre riavvita il tappo dell’acqua dopo aver bevuto, e barcolla nel breve tragitto fra la sedia e il letto, dove si addormenta immediatamente.

Boris prende gli avanzi del tramezzino di Valery, una delle sue sigarette, apre leggermente la finestra e fuma, seduto sul davanzale.

Non è tardi, ma la nevicata ha costretto le persone a non uscire; solo un gatto randagio sta lasciando le sue impronte sulla neve fresca, i lampioni che allungano la sua ombra sinuosa.

Nel palazzo di fronte si accende una luce e poi due figure indistinte si abbracciano.

C’è una atmosfera serena, e Boris spera che un po’ di quella tranquillità possa raggiungere anche Valery.

Rimpiange di aver versato via il liquore, ora ne avrebbe bisogno.

Finisce la sigaretta, tira le tende, si toglie camicia e pantaloni, entrando nel letto il più silenziosamente possibile.

Si sveglia qualche ora più tardi, quando Valery si alza per andare in bagno; la guerra gli ha lasciato come regalo un sonno molto leggero.

Accende la luce sul comodino per guardare che ore sono: quasi le cinque di mattina, ma ora che è sveglio, non ha più sonno.

“Ah scusa, non volevo svegliarti,” mormora Valery uscendo dal bagno, ancora avvolto in quell’accappatoio troppo largo.

Boris scuote la testa come a dire che non è un problema.

“Stai meglio?”

“Sì, non ho nemmeno mal di testa.”

“Che ti dicevo? Sono un esperto di sbronze.”

Valery si siede sul letto e d’improvviso trattiene il fiato, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa.

“Le cose che ho detto ieri sera… e se qualcuno…?”

“Qui non siamo controllati.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“L’ho fatto verificare dai miei uomini: le stanze sono pulite.”

Valery è visibilmente sollevato, ma ancora in imbarazzo.

“Comunque, mi sono comportato come un idiota, non so cosa mi è preso.”

“Lo sai, Valera, e lo so anch’io.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì: ci è concesso di perdere il controllo ogni tanto, è tutto a posto.”

Un piccolo sorriso si fa strada sul viso di Valery.

“E almeno io non ho distrutto un telefono.”

“Ohi!”

Boris lo afferra per un braccio, facendolo sdraiare, e Valery sbuffa la sua tipica risata timida, come se fosse incerto se gli è permesso ridere o meno, poi però gli appoggia una mano sul petto e tormenta con le dita l’orlo della canottiera.

“Borja…”

“Spogliati.”

Gi occhi di Valery si spalancano per la sorpresa: normalmente non è concesso loro parlare, devono amarsi in silenzio, di nascosto, nel buio, ma qui è diverso, non ci sono regole, non ci sono rischi. Anche se solo per un attimo fugace, possono essere ciò che vogliono.

Valery lascia cadere a terra l’accappatoio, mentre Boris si libera di canottiera e mutande e poi si sdraia su di lui e lo bacia, lasciando scorrere una mano una sua spalla cosparsa di lentiggini.

Non sono più giovani, nessuno dei due, e hanno bisogno di di più tempo, i loro corpi sono flaccidi, la pelle non è più tonica, e il sesso tra loro non ha nulla degli impeti adolescenziali, ma è lento, confortevole, è giusto per loro, per questo tramonto di vita.

Quando però fa scivolare le labbra lungo la mandibola di Valery, lo sente irrigidirsi.

Boris sospira esasperato sul suo collo: “Calmati, ti ho detto che nessuno ci sta ascoltando.”

“No, non è quello.”

“Allora cosa?” domanda, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo negli occhi.

“La-la luce… è ancora accesa.”

“Lasciala.”

“Per cosa, per guardare me?” Valery sbuffa e gira la testa da un lato, come a dire che non è  certo uno spettacolo così interessante, ma Boris gli appoggia un dito sulla guancia per richiamare il suo sguardo.

“Sì, voglio guardarti.”

Valery arrossisce violentemente fino al petto, una tinta rosa acceso che copre le sue lentiggini, ma Boris lo sente indurirsi contro il suo addome e un sorriso soddisfatto gli increspa le labbra.

“Non mi pare tu sia contrario.”

“Borja…”

Boris si muove su di lui, facendo scivolare le loro erezioni una sull’altra, un movimento lento e continuo, e il piacere cresce come l’avanzata della marea; ogni tanto Valery chiude gli occhi e sospira, sopraffatto, e quando Boris porta una mano tra i loro corpi, geme più forte di quanto non abbia mai fatto.

Boris lo bacia di nuovo, soffocando i suoi sospiri assieme ai propri, ma poi torna a guardarlo. È stupidamente romantico, melenso quasi, ma vuole imprimersi ogni momento nella memoria per i giorni più bui, come quegli animali che fanno scorta di cibo prima del letargo; vuole ricordare ogni sospiro di Valery, le sue pupille dilatate, il respiro affannato, vuole vedere ogni cosa di lui, ma vuole anche che Valery lo veda, nudo e vero come mai lo è stato.

E Valery capisce, perché solleva una mano per accarezzargli il viso, le rughe attorno agli occhi e alla bocca, la fronte perennemente aggrottata e memorizzarlo attraverso le dita.

“Borja, Borja, Borja…” sussurra all’infinito al suo orecchio.

Boris ringhia e spinge più forte, più veloce, ma poi Valery lo ferma.

“Aspetta, voglio…” sussurra. Non riesce a dirlo, eternamente timido, ma glielo mostra, portando una mano di Boris alle labbra e succhiando due dita.

Continuano a guardarsi mentre Boris lo prepara lentamente, un lusso che normalmente non hanno, scambiandosi baci affannati, finché Valery annuisce una volta, e gli circonda le spalle con le braccia.

Boris vorrebbe trascinare questo momento all’infinito, ma perde il controllo dopo poche spinte, sopraffatto dal calore di Valery, dalle sue dita che gli graffiano la schiena e dalle sue labbra, premute forte contro il suo collo. Valery viene per primo, un brivido che percorre tutto il suo corpo, e Boris lo segue, col sangue che gli martella nelle orecchie.

Sa che dovrebbe spostarsi, è pesante, ma chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte alla sua, mentre le dita di Valery percorrono lievi la sua schiena.

Si ripuliscono con l’accappatoio, ma siccome è troppo presto per ordinare la colazione, restano a letto a parlare.

Parlavano spesso quando erano a Pripyat, nel container vicino ai reattori, oppure la sera lungo le strade deserte, ma erano quasi sempre argomenti neutrali e non pericolosi: il lavoro, i colleghi, qualche ricordo di quando erano giovani. Discorsi normali tra due uomini diventati amici, perché non sai mai quali orecchie possono essere in ascolto.

Ora invece, con la luce del mattino che ancora non filtra attraverso le tende chiuse, possono parlare liberamente, senza preoccupazioni.

“Borja, pensi mai a come sarebbe la nostra vita se il mondo fosse diverso?”

“Un esercizio futile a questo punto per noi, sia in questo che in un altro mondo.”

“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto.”

“Sì,” risponde Boris, dopo una pausa così lunga che Valery crede si sia riaddormentato, “Ogni tanto ci penso, da quando ti ho conosciuto.”

“E prima?”

“Se devo essere sincero pensavo sarei morto alla mia scrivania. Un mio collaboratore sarebbe entrato nella mia stanza e mi avrebbe trovato stecchito. Ma in un altro mondo… qualcosa come questo sarebbe bello.”

“Come questo?”

Qualcosa di semplice, spiega, un piccolo appartamento, qualche progetto di falegnameria per lui, magari un libro da scrivere per Valery, passeggiate pomeridiane lungo una strada tranquilla, un cane, Valery che si prende cura di una colonia di gatti, poche pretese. 

Un esercizio futile, vero, ma è una fantasia dove ogni tanto la sua mente si rifugia.

“Sì, sarebbe bello,” gli fa eco Valery, accarezzandogli una spalla. Non c’è bisogno che dica che anche lui immagina le stesse cose, Boris lo sa.

Poi la giornata ha inizio: Boris torna nella sua stanza per una doccia e per disfare il letto come se ci avesse dormito, perché vivono in questo mondo, non in un altro, e le apparenze vanno preservate; ordinano la colazione in camera, poi Boris si dedica alla stesura del suo rapporto, mentre Valery è al telefono con Mosca.

Questa volta riesce a essere diplomatico e rispettoso: si scusa se il suo malessere ha causato problemi logistici, assicura che adesso sta meglio, ringrazia più volte, ma Boris è molto sollevato che Gorbachev non possa vedere le sue smorfie ora.

“Allora?” domanda quando Valery riaggancia.

“Oh, sono tutti molto soddisfatti: Mosca, la stampa estera…”

“Valera,” Boris appoggia la penna sulla scrivania, “so che la conferenza non è andata come volevi, so che avresti voluto dire ogni cosa, ma ciò che hai detto non è falso: i sacrifici che abbiamo fatto per evitare il peggio a Chernobyl sono reali e ora il mondo lo sa.”

“Il bicchiere mezzo pieno, suppongo.”

“Supponi bene,” risponde, rimettendosi al lavoro.

Poco dopo anche Valery lo raggiunge alla scrivania, sistemando i suoi appunti e aggiungendo nuove note.

Parlano ancora, scherzano a tratti, Valery sorride più in quella manciata di ore di quanto abbia fatto da mesi, e quando si stringe il collo con una smorfia, Boris gli massaggia le spalle.

Al termine Valery si volta e gli ruba un bacio.

“Grazie.”

“Per un massaggio? Dovrei farlo più spesso.”

“No… lo sai, per questa giornata: non mi ero reso conto che stavo per crollare finché, be’, non sono crollato. Grazie per essere al mio fianco.”

“Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, Valera. Sempre.”

Boris lo bacia di nuovo, lentamente e lungo.

Il suo rapporto, gli appunti di Valery, il mondo intero può attendere ancora.

 

Lasciano l’albergo nel primo pomeriggio, mandando le valigie all’aeroporto e tenendo solo una ventiquattrore con i documenti (ci penserà qualcuno a Mosca a controllare che non gli abbiamo messo cimici tra i vestiti), ma siccome l’aereo decollerà solo in serata, hanno tempo per una camminata lungo le strade illuminate del centro di Vienna, spalla a spalla, confusi tra la folla, come se fossero comuni turisti.

Passando davanti a una sala da tè quasi vuota, Valery fa un cenno del capo e Boris lo segue; l’interno è poco illuminato, ma i divanetti sono comodi, gli altoparlanti trasmettono musica classica e arie di opera italiana, e nell’aria c’è un gradevole odore di caffè e cioccolato.

“Cosa prendi? Credo che dopo ieri, tu voglia evitare l’alcol.”

“Assolutamente. A dire il vero pensavo a una cioccolata calda.”

“Valera, alla tua età?” scherza Boris, “e magari vuoi anche una fetta di torta.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle e gli regala un sorriso spensierato che lo fa sembrare più giovane.

“Ho sentito dire che questa è la patria della Sacher.”

Mentre aspettano i loro ordini, osservano i passanti fuori dalla vetrina.

“Sai, in questo momento mi sento quasi una spia,” dice Valery, soffiando una boccata di fumo.

“Cosa?”

“Be’, siamo qui, nessuno sa chi siamo, e osserviamo di nascosto com’è la vita in Occidente. Quando tornerò all’Istituto Kurchatov, i miei colleghi mi subisseranno di domande: molti si immaginano le cose più strane.”

“Quante stupidaggini. La vita è vita,” risponde Boris, pragmatico, “la gente nasce, cresce, trova un lavoro, si fa una famiglia e muore, ovunque.”

In quel momento, un gruppetto di ragazze che non avranno più di sedici anni, passa davanti alla vetrina, ridendo e schiamazzando ad alta voce; sono vestite leggere per la stagione, una ha solo un giubbetto di jeans, e un’altra una chiassosa ciocca di capelli rosa che spunta fuori da sotto un berretto verde acido.

“Certo,” aggiunge Boris, la sua disapprovazione più che manifesta, “la decadenza in questa parte del mondo mi sembra evidente.”

Valery ride, ma lui insiste: “Andiamo, se avessi una figlia, le permetteresti di andare in giro vestita così? O con quei capelli?”

“No, questo no, però… sembrano felici, vero?”

Felici e spensierate, con tutta la vita davanti. Si può quasi perdonare loro l’abbigliamento indecente.

Quasi.

“Felicità per tutto il genere umano,” recita Boris, “suppongo che da queste parti funzioni così.”

La cameriera arriva con le loro ordinazioni; Valery chiude gli occhi mentre assapora la cioccolata calda (è deliziosa in effetti), poi sorride, spegnendo la sigaretta. È bello vederlo così sereno.

“A cosa stai pensando?”

“A noi, Borja,” mormora piano, sporgendosi verso di lui, “se… se c’è felicità a sufficienza per tutto il genere umano, penso abbiamo fatto bene a prenderne un po’ per noi. Lo penserò sempre, anche se non siamo in un altro mondo.”

Sotto il tavolino coperto da una lunga tovaglia, le loro ginocchia si toccano.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io,” dice Boris, sorridendogli.

Domani Boris penserà che, tornati a Mosca, probabilmente lui e Valery non si rivedranno fino al processo, rifletterà sul fatto che camminare per pochi chilometri lo stanca molto più di prima, e ripenserà ai troppi capelli che Valery ha lasciato sul cuscino in albergo.

Ma non ora, ora vuole solo assaporare sino in fondo quella loro piccola, preziosa felicità, fintanto che dura.

**Author's Note:**

> Io so che suona retrogrado, Boris e Valery che criticano delle ragazze occidentali per come sono vestite, ma penso che per due sovietici di mezza età, gli anni '80 in Europa occidentale fossero un vero shock culturale.


End file.
